The old Bella is back
by Ayanna Davis
Summary: Bella snaps out of her zombie state and changes back to the Bella her mother knows and ter she changes back finds thing that had been hidden from her as well as love from the most unbelievable people. (Just to let u know i am not good with Summaries)
1. Chapter 1

My face had been etched into a mask of anxiety and pain by the months spent putting myself last while i tried to make the relationship work. I'd learned so much that she'd wished I'd known before that my partner had been 'difficult', the kind of man who pulls you down.

He always to controlling, with no energy, someone who needed me to depend on him emotionally the whole time. I had found him a drain. He was someone who wouldn't let me have a say or do very much. He relied on me to lift his spirits and do all the caring. 

But still, i had been sad when it had ended when Edward had left me in the woods with no way to get back home. Then, as i continued to think about her lovely ex, my face changed completely. I ran quickly through his behaviors and attitudes again registering his constant lack of respect and consideration of my feelings and re-evaluating my entire relationship.

What i saw was being able to return home after hours of trying to find my way back. I saw the simple pleasures of being able to cook myself a meal - or not - chat to a friend, flop in front of the television, or soak in a hot tub without the constant need to worry about and lift another person's mood.

I saw myself actually having the space to put myself first for once - and even love myself first. Instead of last.

I saw myself as blessed by his departure, rather than proved to be a failure as a woman and a partner. I saw it as the start of a new and rewarding period in her life - my relationship with myself - rather than the end of my last hope of ever being in a relationship.

I saw it as the door slamming on a miserable past, rather than slamming on any hope of ever creating a worthwhile future.

I saw that his presence, rather than his absence, diminished me..

I saw that I have a far greater chance of dreaming, and achieving her dreams, without him than I had ever had with him.

And instead of bemoaning the failure of the relationship and my single status, i rejoiced in the promise of my future.

And it's time to show forks who the real Isabella Swan there's no more Barbie doll Bella or China doll Bella. It's time to show that I am capable of doing things by myself. I am in control and no one else is. Is time to show them my dark side of Isabella Swan and stop being nice. It time to show then that I wont take crap from no one.

Its been high time for a change in forks and that change is me.


	2. Chapter 2

**He left me. He fucking left me the bastard. I wonted to scream i was mad. He left me a month ago and when i woke up this morning it was like i was finally seeing things for what they were. All month i ran on auto pilot feeling like a shell of my former self but now looking at what I've became by just looking at my self in the mirror i can't believe that i let myself go over someone who wasn't worth it.**

**Back when i lived with my mother Rene, my hair was blond, I had 6 piercing that i let close up when i had decided to move with Charlie and i also have wolf paw tattoo that is on both sides of my stomach. I was a mean-tempered trouble maker who was difficult to deal with. IN other words i was a completely different person my father sees me as. I had everybody eating from the palm of my hands. The boys loved me, the girls wonted to be me and René well was jealous about my beauty and the attention i always get.**

**I left out of my house and got into my truck, driving until I made it to the Cullen's house. Standing outside I looked up at the large house that looked empty for years and ignored the rage that was going through me.**

**Stomping up the steps I took the crow bar ,that I took from my truck, and smashed the window alongside the door until I was able to reach in and unlock it, cutting myself a little in the process but the pain didn't register. I was too pumped up with anger and adrenaline. **

**Making my way inside, I walked around for a moment. There were sheets covering the furniture and no signs of the mess from my birthday party ,I didn't even wont that image to ruin everything. With a new surge of anger I went to work. Even though they could buy it back I still wanted to make a statement.**

**-2 hours later-**

**I made my way through the house making sure that it was completely destroyed from head to toe. and smiled when I saw the kind of damage i did to the I walked through the halls I say that I had missed a room and walked inside. When I walked inside the room I notice that it was Alice and jasper room. I went to work making sure I got every square inch not leaving any thing behind. When I was finished with both the room and bathroom I made my way to the closet. When I opened it I saw that they made the mistake of not taking their clothes with them seeing as how it was full with all kinds of name brand stuff. I smiled at this and made my way to the window opening it with a big grin when I saw that it open up to the back yard. **

**I laughed and made my way back to the closet grabbing every piece of clothing that was in the closet and put it in a pile. When I was finished with that I look the clothes piece by piece throwing it out the window. As I through the last piece out the window I made my back to the closet heading straight to the I was making my way to the back of the walk in closet I saw this pretty Bergdorf Goodman Rockstud Medium Leopard-Print Tote Handbag. I grabbed it real quick looking to make sure that I the bag was 100 percent real. When I notice that it really was a Pink leopard-print vitello leather with platino hardware. I screamed really loud I had searched 2 years for this bag and could never find one.**

**I calmed myself and put the bag down next to Alice's jewelry holder which was a 6 -by-2 glass case. I open it and look every thing piece of jewelry and placed it inside my new handbag. When I was finished I made my way to my truck gently placing the bag inside. I looked around the inside of my truck for a moment and found what I was looking for a whole barrel of gasoline and a pocket lighter.**

**I made my was back inside the house and place the gasoline on the floor. I place my hand on the cap and screwed it off and throw it on the floor. I picked it back up and started pouring it every were making sure that I got it on the clothes that was laying in a pile. As the barrel was getting emptying I made my way to my truck still pouring and turned my truck on driving a few miles away from the house before I got out my truck. I poured the rest away from my truck and through the can away from me and took the lighter out of my pants throwing it in the pool of gasoline and watched as the fire arose and made its way through the trees. I waited a few seconds to see if it would make its way to the house. I didn't have to wait long as I heard a big expulsion.**

**I got back in my truck with a smile and turned the truck on. I laughed as I made my way to port Angeles. I wonder what the Cullen's would thing when they see their new house heck I wonder what Alice's face would look like alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sat in the living room with Charlie for the past 3 hours as he yelled at her for something that she was and wasn't being she wasn't really paying attention to was only yelling things that didn't make sense to her just because Last night Bella didn't come home until 11:30pm that night didn't mean he can yell at her.

She was 18 years old for crying out was a legal adult in many states and should be able to do what she wanted to do, at any time of day that she wanted to do of getting treated like an adult by her father she get treated like a 5 year old child who can't do anything.

".. another thing Bella, you coming home last night at 11:30 at night what were you thinking.."Charlie started yelling Agana about her coming home rolled her eyes as he continued to nag at her like an old lady.

Did Bella come home she did but the whole day she had been sorting through her closet and throwing away clothes that she didn't need or never also after disposing the clothes to a goodwill,Bella had went home to find the iPhone 5s and the unlimited credit card that she had got from Phil and went shopping to replace her old clothes that she left at Phoenix which was a mix of gothic and sexxy madern snapped out of her thoughts as Charlie's loud voice echoed through the room.

"Bella have you paying attention to anything i had said,"Charlie yelled really looked at snapped out of her thoughts as Charlie's loud voice echoed through the looked up

and notice that he was to close to her face which wasn't making the old Isabella swan that she had been kept locked up real happy.

She looked at him and smirk getting an idea of how to get in to back away from her place looked at him in his eyes and lifted her left foot in what little space that was between Charlie and herself,which wasn't that put a lot of force in her leg and kicked him in his stomach making him fly to the other side of the room.

"I dont care if you're my father don't ever in the rest of your commensurable life get in my personal space Charlie.

I had had it with you i let you get your presupposition of me and what i do out of your system for the last 3 fucking are lucky i sat here as you picked at everything i have ever done.

That shit ends here and now you're going to show me the respect i deserve and you're going to give it to me,"I paused and got up off the couch i was sitting on and gave Charlie my best glare,"or else you won't live to see the next day to teel about how i kicked your ass."

Bella's Pov

**Charlie slowly got of off the living room floor with a huge smirk on his face as he looked from the door to me.**

**"Well its lucky for me that i am not your father isn't it,"He said with a chuckle as he sat himself on a black kardia florence knoll style sofa that was right in front of me.**

**"Of course you are my father Charlie, who else would be my sire. You and mother were married for crying out loud why wouldn't you be,"I pointed out to him.**

**He looked at me and laughed out loud at me.I could feel my temper that i know that i had flared to its peak as his laugh got louder and 4 minutes of laughing her stopped and wiped his tears away.**

**"Bella there's a lot that you don't know about Your cracks me up knowing that you are just wasting your breath,I know who your mother is and let me tell you she is nothin but a whoring she-devil,"He growled at me.**

"**Your a lier,"I sneered at him,"My mother is not and no were near being a whore Charlie."**

**He looked at me and Chuckled to himself before looking at me in the eyes,"I'm gonna make you a deal,"He said as he grabbed the house phone from its charger and turned back to me,"Call your mother and ask her,herself if you are mine or your mama confirms that you are mine you can do whatever you want."**

**I rolled my eyes at him i know my Renee whole life so i was 100 percent sure that she wouldn't cheat of Charlie**

**while they were married.I looked back at him and nodded my head .I stepped toward him and reached to take the phone from his as my hands was about to come in contact with it Charlie pulled it out of reach.**

**"I'm not done Bella,"He sneered at me i looked him in the eyes and glared at him while he continued to speak,"If your mother doesn't confirm to you that she didn't cheat on me with another man while we were marred as well as sleeped with that man and you aren't mine my pack all your shit and find somewhere else to live."**

**I looked at him like he was crazy but agreed with him anyways.I snached the phone from his hand and dialed Renee's number.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Hello This is renee dwyer speaking how may i help you."She said through the phone.**

"**Mom its Bella,"I said to my mother.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella pov**_

**2 weeks later**

**I stood in my new 4 bed room ,3 ½ bathroom single-family was a great big house that had evereything i had a very big kichen,a 4 car space garage,2 entertaining rooms and a very big sits in the woods just outside of Forks away from Charlie and right in the bordwers of La push.**

**I signed as i sat myself on top of my bed sad.I couldn't believe that just 3 weeks ago i was sitting with Charlie at an old dinner eating Caviar and fries having a good time with the guy i thought was my father and now...**

**I signed as i got up off the bed and went to go stand in front of the bedroom window looking at the beauty of nature still lost in my own thoughts.**

**I remembered when i was little mother had never let me go outside with out wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants even if it was 100 degrees those times she would complain when i went outside without her knowing and come back home 10 times darker than i was.**

**I growled at the memory as i moved from the window.I couldn't believe that my own mother would keep a secret that wouldn't just affect me but many other people for 18 years.**

_**Flashback **_

**I sat in the living room in front of had decided she had wanted to speak with me in person than on the phone.I looked at my mother as she leaned forward to take my hands in hers.**

"**Bella Baby A long time ago before you were born Charlie and i had got an went on for a while to where we didn't know if we wanted to continue our marriage,"She murmured as she moved a little in her seat,"I was feed up with him cheating on me left and right, night and day that i wanted to get back at him.I wasn't the only one who wonted to get back at her husband."**

**I looked at my mother as she start to cry her heart out.I leaned forward and pulled her in a hug waiting for her to continue with her story.**

**Mother pulled away from me to wipe her tears she did this she chuckled and lifted her head to look at me and smiled at me.**

"**Bella do you remember my friends Tiffany Call,Sue Clearwater,June Davis and Sarah black,"My mother asked me and i nodded at her.**

"**Well Clearwater,Call,Davis,and I were all tired of our husbands or boyfriends cheating on us we all agreed that we wanted to have an an affair on our we decided that we were going to do it on the same day with different guys that we had an affair with knew and agreed that they really wanted get back at our husbands from some reason i don't i know is that they were all friends friends to Charlie and Billy.A few months later all of us found out we were pregnant but with our husbands/boyfriends but their Tiffany and i got pregnant with the same guy he had a child but was and Sue did guys who were married as well as had kids. Sarah well she was a different story,"Renee said as she got up and started to pace in the living room, "She didn't cheat on billy or anything like that but just like us she was pregnant,"She said to me.**

**I looked at her shocked that sarah had another child before she died.**

"**So what happened the other children and your freinds,"I asked looked at me with a dreamly look as she sat back down.**

"**Well you know your friends Nijel ,Ivery ,Raedwulf,adia,Sabrina,Bliss And how Ivery,Adia,Sabrina,Bliss,Marlayne are foster kids."**

**I looked at her and nodded a little shock at what she was probably implying.**

"**Well all ur friends are the children my friends and Sabrina are Sue Clearwater and a guy name James Lohote's daughters, Stanley Cameron and June Davis had your friend Bliss,Marlayne is Billy and Sarah Black's child and well…,"She trailed off looking away from me trembling a bit.**

"**What about Nijel,Ivey,and Raedwulf mothers as well as 's child,"I asked her.**

"**Tiffany had a baby boy named Embry call,"She said my eyes went wide at this.I couldn't believe this Jacob's friend is my own Brother.**

**I looked at renee and saw guilt in her eyes,"And my other friends what about them."My mother's eyes got teary and started to sob.**

"**I told Charlie i was pregnant and he was never doned on him that there was no way you could be his.I was scared and didn't wont to correct him so i let him think you were his until i could't take it no more.I got tired of seeing how my lie was making him so happyfor thw past year it was eatting me alive,"She said as she started to sob even more.I just looked at her not getting were this story was getting to.**

"**Mom i love the story and everything but what does this have to do with Raedwulf,Ivery and nijel,"I asked her.**

"**Well,"She said with the guilty face again,"The day i decided to leave charlie i decided to see your father talked and everything but we just didn't do just talking you know.A few months later after i dragged you to Phoenix with me i again found out i was pregnant with i went into labor i Had to make a choice keep them or give them away like i did before..."**

"**Wait what did you mean when you said to give them up away like u did before,"I said cutting her off a little angry.**

**She looked at me again with more tears falling out of her eyes then before,"When i gave birth two the twins i went home and thought about what i was about to same day i went to the foster home and left them on the doorstep and left after i had rung the i did it because i didn't think that i could care for all of when you were born you weren't alone you had a twin brother that i gave away to the same friend Ivey,Nijel and Raedwulf were the other children That i had with your Father Joshua Uley."**


End file.
